ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Campaign: Experience Point Calculation Guide
Per Action Calculations Most actions undertaken while under Allied Tags will grant EXP. The following is a list of known EXP gains from various actions and the total EXP that can be gained from them. Please note that research on this is incomplete, and as such, this chart is very hit-and-miss. It is a basic outline showing generally how each action is weighted. Do not use this chart as an exact calculator for experience points. JAs and abilities granted by the character's support job will grant EXP. These values, especially cap calculations, were very different before March 10, 2008. Credit to Reinhart for finding this on the Japanese PukiWiki (http://ff11wiki.rdy.jp/2026067319.html#z86c536a). The information contained here is (mostly) a translation of the above link. NOTE: Ever since the update on April 8th, 2009, actions taken against Fortifications yield drastically less EXP/AN. Time and Medal Total Caps There is a maximum limit to the number of EXP and Allied Notes that can be granted in a single assessment. As listed below, these limits are based on the character's current Campaign Medal and the amount of time that allied tags have been in effect on the character. It is clear from testing that EXP accumulates in an uncapped fashion, and is capped at a maximum amount calculated by multiplying the character's current Campaign Medal by the number of minutes Allied Tags have been in effect. For example, if a character with a Sterling Star accumulates 10,000 exp in a Campaign Battle in 15 minutes time, and then idles (i.e., earns no further EXP) for 45 minutes (assuming a 1 hour battle), the total EXP reward will be 4,200 EXP (i.e., 70 exp * 60 minutes). The "per minute cap" on EXP is related to the later calculation of a character's EXP reward only. It is not a literal per minute cap. The EXP limit is equal to the limit for Allied Notes. If a character's Allied Notes are half of the rewarded EXP, that character is neither reaching the EXP nor Allied Notes limit. If a character receives Allied Notes greater than one half of their total EXP reward, that character has reached the limit for EXP. If a character's rewarded Allied Notes is equal to the rewarded EXP, then that character has also reached the limit for Allied Notes. Known Exceptions The following actions/abilities are exceptions to the above, and do not grant EXP in Campaign battles: Level Adjustments Final EXP gained is reduced if the character's level is below 61 (though there is no penalty to Allied Notes). The final total reward will be adjusted by the percentages given below. In addition, the EXP cap you can get per minute, and the caps for particular actions, are also subject to the following percentages. CORRECTION Base EXP gain from Campaign Battles is 1/5 of earned EXP (rounded down) from either Actions performed or Time Limit, whichever is lower. This is noticeable mainly with the Time Limit. Golden Star earns 74 EXP per minute maximum, however if you only complete one minute in Campaign, you only earn 14EXP at 1-15, 28 at 16-30, 42 at 31-45, 56 at 46-60, or 70 at 61+. This is currently only tested with levels between 15-37. Confirmation required for levels 46-60 (4x multiplier) and 61+ (5x multiplier). Confirming that as level 51, multiplier is 4x (80% of EXP gain). I am of the highest rank currently available, Wings of Honor, which I get 90EXP per battle as level 75, with the 80% as level 51, I would get 72exp per minute instead, and indeed that is the case, 5 min yield 360, 2 min yield 144. Category: Campaign Battles